The Perfect Beginning
by abesara
Summary: Bella goes through some changes in her life and ends up in seattle.  while doing so she will find out how interesting life can be with the help of Edward of course.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving

Things were rough for a while. They had been like that since my mother died a while ago. After my father remarried I decided to move away. He needed his space with his new wife. He had spent too much of his life caring for me. It was time for me to let my father have a little bit of freedom. It was his time to be happy, he deserved it.

Charlie had married during my second year in college. He married Sue Clearwater. She was a great woman. She had been married to one of my father´s best friends until he died of a heart attack. She had two kids with him. They were really nice but I hadn´t had time to get closer to them. There was Seth who was the youngest. He was now nineteen. He was attending California State University and right now was spending his summer in San Francisco with some friends. Leah was my age. She was now married and living in Portland. From what I knew she married Jacob Black a great friend from High School.

That wasn´t the only reason I was leaving though. Mike has an integral part in my decision. You can't imagine how hard it was to let the idea of ¨us¨ go. Coming home the summer right after graduation I decided to surprise Mike. He thought I would still be out for two more weeks but I decided on moving as fast as possible so I could begin my new life next to the man I loved, or so I thought.

Mike and I had only been dating for a year and half, but it wasn´t even that much considering that we lived across the country from each other. We started dating during the Christmas break a year and a half ago. We kept our relationship going even though we lived away from each other. During the next summer we kept dating and so we decided to keep the relationship going this way. During this past school year we had talked about moving in together so this is where our relationship was going.

The drive to Mikes house wasn´t much from Charlie´s but I wanted to his house before heading down to my dad´s. We had come to the conclusion that we would be talking about moving in during this summer. We wanted to live together before our relationship progressed to the next level.

When I got to his house all the lights were out except for the porch light. That couldn´t be. Mike and I had spoken last night, he didn´t know I was on my way precisely but he assured me he would be home all week. He had said that he had been spending some time at his parents' house since they needed some work done around the house. Intrigued as I was I decided to go around back to see if there were any lights on. When I rounded the house I saw the light in the extra bedroom they had was on. I could see someone moving around the room. Then I heard him. Mike was laughing and someone was with him. What the hell. I knew the sensible thing to do was go towards the front and knock but I couldn´t. I waited there for a while until I was able to move towards the window.

I couldn´t believe it. I was livid. I got closer to the window and that´s when I saw them. Mike had the girl around his arms. I knew the girl. We had gone to high school together. Her name was Jessica Stanley. She was known as the school whore. I knew they had actually dated a while but when they broke up Mike had told me that he wanted to leave that part of his life behind. He obviously lied.

I knew that we hadn´t been totally intimate during the year and a half that we had dated but come on. He couldn´t really believe that I would be willing to sleep with him when we were having a long distance relationship. All those times he called and talked about how much he loved me and wanted to be with only me were all bullshit. He didn´t even miss me. He was probably keeping his bed warm with Jessica or some other slut.

Well he could keep Jessica. They were exactly the same. They were clearly meant for each other. I was not going to suffer anymore than I needed to. I grabbed a rock and threw it at the window shattering it. Immediately Mike showed his ugly face through the window throwing blasphemies in the wind. When he saw me he stopped dead in his tracks.

¨Bella, don´t go anywhere. Let me explain.¨ He said while putting on a white t-shirt and scrambling out through the window.

¨No Mike, let´s leave things as they are.¨ I started walking towards my car but stopped myself. I needed to give this a clean break. I couldn´t have this hurting more than it deserved to. I knew that Mike was too good to be true. How stupid had I had been thinking that he loved me and wanted to be with me. I actually believed the lie about him wanting to live with me. Well, tough shit Bella I inwardly told myself. Put your big girl pants on and do what needs to be done.

¨I really hope she makes you happy Mike.¨ He was now standing about two feet away from me.

¨I´m not even angry Mike. I just wish you could have been more sincere with me. If you would have told me you wanted to see other people I would have understood.¨ my hands were now swinging in the air. I must have looked like a madwoman but I couldn´t have cared less.

¨I mean for shit sakes up until two weeks ago you were living in New York. How could I not understand? Maybe you think that I don´t have needs. Is that it Mike? I lowered my hands and my voice as I asked this.

¨Well let me clear that point up for you. I do have needs but I also have standards. Which is something you obviously don´t so I´m going to make this real easy for you okay.¨ I was looking straight at him while his tears dropped from his face.

¨Leave me alone. I don´t exist to you. Never have, never will. What we had was the biggest mistake of the twenty two years I have been alive. Don´t call me, don´t text me, don´t go by my house or I will tell my father about this and he will go about things a totally different way. Goodbye Mike.¨ those were the last words spoken to him. I high tailed myself out of his property and into my car. I didn´t look back and I didn´t let my emotions take over. I was going to my fathers and he couldn´t see me this way.

During the drive to Charlie I quickly made up my mind. I was not going to stay here in Forks. If I did I was going to get depressed and poor Charlie had already suffered enough with me.

After my mother died during Middle School I had to move to Forks with Charlie. My mother had been my best friend and without her I didn´t really know how I was going to cope. I was depressed for a long time but thanks to Charlie I learned to deal with my grief and moved on. Don´t get me wrong. Things were tough. My mother had been my best friend. I graduated top two percent in High School and received a scholarship to Arizona State University. My mother had left me some money courtesy her life insurance and a very limited bank account. So now I knew what I was going to do with that money. Thanks to my mother I was able to make the decision to leave Forks before even coming home.

Needless to say Charlie was very upset when I got home and gave him the news about my early departure. It was for the best though. I only spent two days there and repacked my few belongings in my car and left again. I was going to Seattle. Seattle was close enough to home that I could visit if I wanted or Charlie could, but still far enough away to feel free and away from the whole Mike situation.

Two gas stops, three bathroom breaks and many hours later I arrived in Seattle. Upon arriving I decided to call Alice. I had called her when I devised my plan and she had secured an apartment for me a couple of blocks from where she lived. I needed directions though. I didn´t want to spend the next hour lost. She had given me the address of the apartment I was to rent but she had told me to meet her at a coffee shop downtown. I could do that. I followed the signs that led me downtown and ten minutes later I had found the coffee shop. The only question then was where to park. When I entered the coffee shop I sat on the first table available and dialed Alice.

She picked up on the first ring. That was Alice for you.

¨Hey Bella, you´re here.¨

¨Yeah Alice I´m downtown at the coffee shop you told me to meet you at.¨ I was biting my fingernails. I was just so nervous. I mean what if she decided she didn´t want meet me. I mean we had only had a brief encounter, what two years ago.

¨ Sure thing Bells oh and stop biting your nails.¨ she shrieked into the phone.

¨How did you know? ¨ I looked around nervously. Maybe she was around here somewhere.

¨Oh Bella you´re just predictable. I´ll be there in 10 minutes okay. Order us some coffee while you wait. Oh and some raspberry muffins, they are delightful.¨ She sang into the phone. Wow, was she always this chirpy.

¨Sure thing, See you in a bit.¨ I hung up and went to order the coffees and the muffins. Exactly ten minutes later Alice was in view. I sighed because I knew my life was about to change. If Alice had taught me anything in the little time I had known her and with the little I knew about her was that you could trust her completely. She was a beautiful soul.

**I cleared up some mistakes in this first chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Review if you have an opportunity. Thanks **


	2. Chapter 2

¨Alice!¨ I immediately got up from my chair and gave her a huge hug. I felt like I had truly known her my entire life.

¨I am so happy to see you.¨ I breathed into her side.

¨ well come one. Let´s get some coffee so we can head on out to your new apartment.¨ Alice sat in front of me at the table.

¨ Okay Bella, before I say anything else to you I have to explain something about your new apartment.¨ She took a long sip of her coffee and continued. ¨I took the liberty of painting it and adding some drapes on your windows. They just looked so naked you know.¨ she continued a mile a minute. I chewed my muffin carefully and took careful calculated sips of my delicious black coffee while taking into careful consideration everything that she was telling me. The last thing I wanted was to open my mouth and for something horrible or fowl to come out.

¨No harm done Alice. Thanks for everything but you didn´t have to go to all that trouble for me. I mean you´ve done enough finding me the place.¨ I finished my coffee and took a long sigh. I felt relieved to be here.

¨Speaking about the apartment Alice, how much is my rent going to be? I mean that is the only thing you never told me straight out. I mean, will I be able to afford it? ¨ I gave the waitress some money and Alice and I started walking outside.

¨Well it´s nine hundred a month but that includes water and electric. So if you think about it it´s a real steal. You won´t find anything for that price where you´ll be living not even twice that. ¨ She continued to her car.

¨Okay, I guess. Thanks again Alice. What you´ve done for me means the world to me.¨?

¨Stop blubbering Bella. Follow me in your car to the apartment. It´s not far from here.¨ So I got in my car and started following maniac driver Alice to my soon to be apartment.

Once we got there we entered the main office so I could sign the leasing agreement and make the payments. An hour later I was taking the elevator to the fifth floor where my apartment was.

The apartment to say the least was the most incredible place I had ever seen. It had only one bedroom with a huge bathroom. Alice had painted it with blues and tans. It was warm and inviting. She had also added brown with tan drapes on my window. Once I had furniture my bedroom was going to be a work of art.

The living and dining room spaces were the perfect size for me. For a larger family it would be considered small but for me it would be the perfect place. Alice had painted these wall spaces a tan color but decided on adding a wine colored wall. Wow! I would have thought that the dark color would make the room seem smaller but it looked great. She added gold and tan drapes and again Wow! The kitchen was by my standards perfect. All the cabinets were white and there were stainless steel appliances in there. I was going to be majorly happy here. The kitchen also had a walk in pantry and a laundry closet. That was different for me. I had never imagined a laundry even near the kitchen but hey if it worked I was all for it.

¨Alice this is going to be perfect.¨ I all but screamed at her. ¨ All I need to do now is go shopping for furniture.¨

¨Would you go furniture shopping with me on Monday? ¨ I asked knowing that Alice wouldn´t dream of turning me down.

¨Of course Bella. You can stay with me until you get your furniture.¨

¨No Alice, thank you, but I can´t impose on you that way. You have already done too much for me and besides I need a couple of days to adjust myself to living alone. I need to purge myself of everything bad that´s in my system right now so that I can really get a fresh start.¨ I explained myself to Alice.

¨But where will you sleep? Bella, you don´t even have any dishes.¨ Alice continued with her motherly type advice.

¨Don´t worry about me Alice. I´ll buy a mattress today and get some groceries and dishes at the Wal-Mart I saw earlier. Everything else can wait for Monday.¨ I continued.

¨Are you sure you don´t want to talk about things? She asked politely walking towards the door.

¨No thanks Alice. We can talk on Monday about everything. I will tell you everything you want to know okay.¨ I gave her a big hug again and walked her to her car. She had to go see her boyfriend and I was making her late. I wasn´t used to having people taking care of me and I wasn´t about to let her lose her date because of me.

¨I´ll see you at your place on Monday at 7:30 a.m. for breakfast. I hope you like cranberry because I´m making you my famous buttermilk biscuits and cranberry butter. You just make the coffee.¨ I smiled big at her.

I started unpacking my stuff and an hour later all my clothes were in my closet and everything else was left in the boxes until I had some shelves and some drawers.

I headed out to A little shopping center near the apartment which had a Wal-Mart and started my shopping expedition. I ended up buying an inflatable mattress and some sheets to go with it. I hadn´t thought about the fact that I didn´t have a pick up to carry a mattress on and my little Nissan Sentra was not going to cut it so an air mattress would have to do.

I also bought some pots and pans, flatware, dishes, Tupperware and some bathroom stuff like towels and trashcans. After that I decided to buy my groceries while I was at it. Alice didn´t look like a gal who shopped often at Wal-Mart so I decided to go all out.

When I finally got home about three hours later it was already going to be night time so I grabbed my lap and got me the number to a Chinese place which delivered. Thirty minutes later I was enjoying some nice rice and chicken Pau and some curried veggies…yummy.

That night while putting everything I had bought away I started thinking and couldn´t believe that I didn´t feel bad about everything that happened with Mike. Sure I still felt bad about what happened but I was glad that our relationship had ended. Mike didn´t know who I was really, or what my dreams and aspirations were. Besides that now that I was being truthful with myself I didn´t even feel anything physical with me. The last time he had kissed me before leaving for his last semester NYU I had felt nothing.

I was really pathetic. I actually doubted my ability to feel. Maybe I had been lying to myself as well, not just him. I was beginning to feel like a real hypocrite. What kind of girl stays in a relationship when she feels nothing for her boyfriend? Being truthful I hadn´t even thought about him all that much. With all the studying I did that last semester it was a miracle I even held a straight thought anymore. I wasn´t trying to make excuses for myself but I knew that things were better off this way. Mike didn´t have to cheat on me. There is no excuse big enough for what he did and now he would have to deal with that fact just like I was going to have to deal with the fact that I had no one waiting for me. I was alone and there was nothing to do about that but live with it and I was going to get the best out of the situation.

My weekend flew by and soon enough it was Sunday night and I was getting ready for my big day with Alice. I knew that it was going to be a grueling ordeal but I was happy to do it. I needed furniture and a friendly face and ear to listen to me. As I lay in bed I listened to the rain which started on Saturday afternoon kept coming and didn´t seem to want to stop. So I gave up and relaxed myself. I shut off my light I fell asleep and dreamed peacefully of warm beaches and sunny days.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Start

Ben Folds ¨The Luckiest¨ started playing quite loudly and I knew it was time to get up. I had successfully snoozed my alarm three times but now it was already thirty minutes later and Alice would literally kill me if I was late for our breakfast. I groaned but decided that snoozing it would be unforgivable by Alice´s standards.

I snapped myself out of bed and turned off the alarm. I then proceeded to grab my stuff for a quick shower, but stopped on my tracks and decided to reprogram my alarm music. Waking up to Ben Folds wasn´t going to cut it anymore. I needed to wake myself up from the stupor I had been living in for the past nine months. I settled on ¨Yellow¨ by Coldplay and then hurried to grab my stuff again.

My shower to say the least was hot and short. I dressed myself quickly in some skinny jeans and a red and white flannel shirt. I donned my blue and white plaid flats, and off I went into the kitchen. Half an hour later I had finished baking a dozen delicious buttermilk biscuits and Alice´s favorite- fluffy cranberry butter.

I grabbed some coffee at the corner shop and after long deliberation decided on going to Alice´s place for some breakfast. Having gotten up at 5:30 in the morning to make some buttermilk biscuits and some cranberry butter for a crazy friend had taken a lot out of me. I wanted to make a good impression so she wouldn´t think I was completely hopeless.

I was rounding the corner North Stanton and Mills when I slammed into him, accidently of course. He was beyond beautiful. He was about 6´2 with a very toned body. Even clothed you could tell he had a gorgeous body. I immediately blushed at the thought. The beautiful man was wearing some jeans and a grey polo. Even wearing dish rags this man would look great. I made the mistake of looking up to his face. Wow! He had the most beautiful green eyes I had ever laid eyes on. Over his beautiful head he had the oddest hair color. It wasn´t brown or even blond, the only color that could define his hair was copper. It was an amazing sight to behold. It was wild, amazing and all sex. I felt so disheveled next to him. I blushed immediately at the thought of putting myself at his level.

I was brought out of my daze with a burning sensation. ¨Aw, hot, hot, ¨ I all but screamed while wiping my shirt with the paper napkin I was holding. This was something that defined me, my clumsiness.

¨I am so sorry.¨ I kept repeating to the beautiful man in front of me. ¨I didn't see you.¨ There was nothing I could do now except apologize and hope he didn´t get burned by one of the coffees I was carrying.

¨No harm done.¨ the beautiful man in front of me said while picking up the brown bag from the floor. ¨Here, you dropped this¨ he handed me the bag with Alice´s goodies. In my distress I hadn't even noticed that I had dropped the bag.

¨Thank you, and sorry again for my clumsiness.¨ I stuttered out and looked down on the sidewalk.

¨I have to get going, my friend is waiting on me for some breakfast¨ I continued as if he could have cared what I was doing or where I was going.

Without looking at him I started walking, quickly disappearing into the entrance to Alice´s apartment building.

I literally ran up the stairs to Alice´s third floor apartment and knocked once.

¨Alice, open up.¨ before I even finished the sentence Alice opened the door and I glided myself inside into the living room.

¨Hey Bella¨ Alice chirped ¨come in, I´m preparing some coffee. You want some? ¨ She continued while she served us some coffee in some tall clear cups.

¨You just missed my brother Edward. He came this morning to bring me some mangos. Can you believe it? She continued while she passed me a cup. ¨I just wish you could have met him.¨

¨Yeah thanks Alice. I really need some. I made an ass of myself right now and dropped mine all over some guy.¨ I walked into her kitchen and sat myself down on one of her plush chairs at the breakfast table in the kitchen.

¨You did what? ¨ Alice almost spit out her coffee.

¨I was rounding the corner here in front of the building when I slammed myself into him.¨ I nervously poured a spoon of sugar into my coffee. ¨ Alice, you should have seen this guy. He was more than beautiful. ¨ I instantly regretted telling her this.

¨Oh Bella, what does he look like? What did he say? ¨

¨He´s tall and lean, but muscular at the same time you know. Like a model. He´s got beautiful copper hair and gorgeous green eyes. And well, he didn´t say much. I´m the one who obviously apologized like a hundred times before running away like the coward that I am.

¨Wow, he sounds great.¨ Alice furrowed her brows and smiled crookedly. ¨You know Bella, he sounds a lot like….¨

¨Shh Alice don´t say anything. You know how plain I am. Somebody like him would never take a second look and somebody like me.¨ I sighed and put my cup down. ¨Hey let me get my purse. Where´s my purse? Oh SHIT Alice. I think I lost my purse.¨ I felt myself getting dizzy.

¨Don´t worry Bella, let´s call in your credit cards and go from there okay¨ She gave me a smile and continued. ¨Breath Bella, everything will be fine okay. We´ll get everything sorted out.¨

¨Actually I´m not all that worried. I didn´t have any of my credit cards in there. All I have that I´m kind of worried about is my driver´s license.¨ I smiled back at her.

¨ Didn´t you have any money in there? ¨

¨ Well yeah Alice, but there isn´t a reason to cry over spilled milk¨ I replied.

¨Okay Alice, let's get a quick breakfast and then we can go to my apartment for some money.¨ I started getting the biscuits and butter out of the bag. Surprisingly enough the biscuits survived the drop. The container with the butter opened but didn´t spill because of the consistency of the butter.

¨Hey Bells, I cut up some mango for us to have along with our breakfast.¨ Alice had already placed the fruit in small plates.

¨Let's eat because something is telling me that this day is going to be pretty hectic.¨ I said taking a bite of the sweet mango.

After enjoying the rest of our breakfast we cleared the dishes and headed out to my apartment. Every time I see the pixie in front of me I can´t do anything but wonder how she made herself such an important part of my life in such a short time. Especially considering that we had only met once before me coming to live her.

I met Alice at a party in Port Angeles during the summer after my third year in college. Mike had dragged me out to one of his friend's party. He knew how much I hated parties but worse than that were these stupid college parties. As soon as we got to the party he left me alone. I went and sat down at the kitchen counter. That´s where I met her, she came stumbling in the kitchen wiping her expensive shirt. Apparently some drunken asshole had dropped some God awful smelling cheese sauce on it. I got up and grabbed some club soda from the fridge and got to work.

¨Here let me help you with that.¨ I told her while I placed a napkin under the shirt.

¨Hold this in place.¨ I continued by mixing the club soda and some baking soda in a plastic cup. I then added it to a cloth towel. I soaked her shirt with the some club soda and scrubbed with the towel. I then finished by rinsing it again with the club soda. It came out clean.

¨There, all done.¨

¨ Wow! Thanks a lot. I thought for sure that it was ruined. ¨ the pixie sized girl said.

¨By the way I´m Alice.¨ she extended her hand to me.

¨Nice to meet you Alice, I´m Bella.¨ I shook her hand and smiled at her. Needless to say we talked for the whole night. She gave me her business card and told me to look for her whenever I went to Seattle. She was a designer and creator of Arlie´s baby boutique. Before we parted we exchanged numbers.

We texted throughout the next school year and I promised to visit her this year. She was very excited when she found out I wanted to move out there. She immediately made plans on where I could live. She wanted me to live near her because she said we were meant to be sisters. I didn´t really understand her comment. She hardly knew me and she already considered me someone that close? Well that was fine because I already considered her my best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Plan

BPOV

Furniture shopping was more fun than I thought it would be. By the late afternoon Alice had already convinced me of purchasing what I needed to furnish my bare house. So in a few hours I had already taken care of my house´s needs buying my living room, dining room and a bedroom set. The only thing I was thankful for was that this only had to done once, because it was very stressful for me.

When Alice allowed me to finally go home after eating dinner with her at a very cute place near her office it was already after ten. I just decided to take a shower in my very spacey bathroom and then I collapsed in my air mattress. I dreamed of the beautiful man that I bumped into in the morning.

APOV

My day with Bella was great. I hadn´t had this much fun in a long time. She is so beautiful but I can´t believe that she is so intent on looking so drabby. No wonder she thought so little of herself. Well Bella that´s all about to change. I just can´t let her keep living her life like this.

I was making myself a cup of tea when my cell phone started ringing to Party Rock Anthem.

¨Hey brother. How are you doing? I asked into the while grabbing my tea to sit down on the sofa.

¨Hi Alice, can I come over. I need to tell you something.¨

¨Sure Edward. I´ll wait for you. I´ll even put on some coffee for you but you dear brother better have some of that wonderful mud pie with you.¨ I said giggling into the phone.

¨Okay Alice, I´ll see you in a few minutes. Bye.¨ He quickly hung up and I started up with the coffee. A few minutes later Edward was letting himself into my apartment. I had to reheat my tea and I was set to listen to my bro.

¨Hey Edward what did you want to talk to me about? ¨

Edward was putting the cake he brought me over in the fridge.

¨I just wanted to tell you about an experience I had this morning while heading into the bakery.¨ Edward served himself a cup of coffee and sat back down on the couch I was sitting in. He brought one of his legs up to the couch so he could face me as he continued.

¨Well, right after I left your apartment I was heading into the bakery when I bumped into the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.¨ he took a long sip of his hot coffee.

I accidently spit out the tea I had sipped, then went into a hysterical cough. I couldn´t be Bella. There couldn´t be that big of a coincidence. This was fantastic. I decided to play along to make sure it was the same girl we were talking about.

¨What! What happened? What did she look like?¨ I asked with all the surprise in the world.

¨Beautiful Alice, didn´t you hear me. Big expressive brown eyes, long brown hair, perfect porcelain skin.¨ Edward sighed as he drank his coffee. Yes, he was definitely talking about Bella but I was still curious about his outtake on what happened and his reaction.

¨Okay Edward we´ve established that she is beautiful. Now tell me what else happened? ¨ I asked somewhat impatiently.

¨She was under the impression that I was upset. She apologized about ten times and then said she had to run. Something about having breakfast with her crazy friend.¨ he took another long drink of his coffee and continued. ¨She ran away before I could even realize what was happening. In her hurry she forgot her purse.¨ Edward then suddenly got up from the couch and headed to my coat closet. He quickly opened it and retrieved a little black purse. ¨Look, I haven´t even opened It to look inside.¨ he handed me the purse.

I couldn´t take Edwards puppy eyed look any longer.

¨Edward, I know the owner of this purse.¨ I carefully told him.

¨How can you know her Alice? ¨

Remember the girl I told you about. The one I was having breakfast with this morning.¨

¨Yeah go on.¨ Edward had sat himself down next to me again.

¨I know it´s hard to believe but I know her. It´s Bella. When she came over this morning she gave me the same story only through her eyes. She didn´t even remember about her purse until she was here.¨ I finished telling him about what Bella had said about him.

¨So what do you think about her? ¨ I asked curiosity seeping in my voice.

¨I want to see her again Alice. She is amazing.¨ Edward sighed again. ¨You have to tell me where she lives so I can return her purse to her.¨

¨You´re kidding right.¨

¨No, I want to see her again Alice.¨

¨Look brother, I think I´m going to grab her driver´s license and save her the trip tomorrow to de DMV. I told my brother as I opened her purse and took out a little ID holder inside which apparently held her driver's license.

¨So what am I supposed to do? ¨ Edward looked into my eyes.

¨You dear brother are going to call her cell phone and tell her that you have her purse. You are also going to tell her this…..¨

I went into a detailed plan of what Edward should do otherwise I just couldn´t picture Bella wanting to meet him. He agreed because he pretty much knew that he couldn´t bet against me once I got a plan into action.

EPOV

¨Okay, here goes nothing. ¨ I said to himself while he dialed Bella´s phone.

¨Hello¨ a girl answered with a sweet voice.

¨ Hello my name is Edward. I´m the person holding your purse for ransom.¨ I said as seriously as I could muster. ¨Just kidding, we met this morning. You dropped your purse but when I was about to give it you were already gone. ¨ I finished giving her the explanation. I took the liberty to open your purse. That is how I was able to find a phone for you. ¨ I smiled into the phone.

¨Thank you for calling. Where can I pick it up? I don´t want to inconvenience you any further. I heard the girl say from the other side of the line.

¨ Like I said, I´m holding it for ransom. I completely understand that I can´t leave you without your driver´s license so I´ll tell you where you can pick that up anytime tomorrow. I continued speaking to this beautiful girl. I just hoped she wasn´t to freaked out.

¨Fine, could you please give me the address of where I am to pick up my driver's license.¨

14000 Mills Avenue, Esme´s Bakery is the name of the establishment.¨

¨Okay I know where that is. What time can I come in? ¨

¨ We´re open…Uh I mean the bakery is open at 6:00 a.m. You can come in anytime after that. ¨ I slapped my forehead.

¨Will you then tell me how I might be able to get my purse back? ¨

¨I´ll leave instructions there on how you can contact me. We´ll go from there. Is that okay with you? ¨ I finally asked.

¨Okay, just don´t hurt my purse please. It´s the only one I have.¨ I could hear her slightly laughing.

¨One more thing, I need your name so that your driver's license can be delivered to you safely.¨

¨Uh, Isabella Swan. My friends call me Bella but since you kidnapped my purse I guess that wouldn't really make us friends.¨

¨Yes mam, I can settle for Isabella, for now.¨ I stated. ¨ We´ll talk later then. Goodnight.¨ I hung up the phone knowing I would be able to see her again soon.

¨Done Alice I´m leaving now since I need to get up pretty early. I´ll call you tomorrow to let you know how things went.¨ I told my sister as I got my coat.

¨Okay, I´ll call you and update you also.¨ Alice said smugly.

I went out her building and went ahead and headed straight home. My apartment is right above the bakery. I live walking distance from Alice and apparently from Bella´s as well.

I took over my mother´s business four years ago. I had been studying to be an architect but I was never happy doing so. I dropped out my final year in college and took over the bakery. The bakery had been in the family for more than fifty years and she was thinking about selling since neither Emmett, Alice nor I wanted it. One night while eating supper at Alice´s place things just dropped into place. I knew that the bakery would be perfect for me. I had been baking with my mom since I could remember. I loved doing it. I knew exactly how the place ran and it just seemed with the perfect solution for me. I worked alongside my mother for a year before taking over completely.

My family also owned the whole building so I decided to make my living space right above my workspace. Worked out perfectly since I began work at 3:00 a.m. most days. I absolutely loved my job. I love the smell of bread baking in the ovens. Don´t get me wrong. Working in a bakery is really hard work.

My day begins at 3:00 a.m. There are four of us in the bakery at that hour. There is a lot of bread, cookies, bars, and pastries to be baked. A lot of our bread is bought by smaller businesses that sell our products in their businesses. Most of those businesses being cafes, restaurants and a couple of hotels which we cater to. The bakery opens at 7:00 a.m. with a wild rush starting about half an hour later. We also sell teas and coffee in the mornings and after 11:00 a.m. we also have an assortment of sandwiches and puff pastries with salmon and spinach which are a favorite of mine.

I usually leave at 1:00 p.m. and head upstairs for quick lunch and a much deserved nap. I usually come back in at 5:00 p.m. to close up. After that I am usually a free man. The bakery closes on Sundays and we usually close early on Saturdays. We close at 3:00 p.m. Most Saturdays since we need energy for Mondays when our crazy week begins.

Once I got home I went straight towards the shower and then my bed. I needed to sleep for since tomorrow was going to be a big day for me.

When I woke up at 2:30 in the morning I was so excited I jumped out of bed the first time I heard the darn alarm. I took another shower and made myself some coffee before heading downstairs to open the bakery up. Once I was downstairs I started my day as any other.

Once Peter and Mike got a couple of minutes later we got some momentum going. Soon it was 6:30 and things were going perfect. Angela arrived a little before seven and I decided to tell Angela about the driver's license she was go give Bella when she came in to ask for it. Angela usually took the cash register once the bakery was open. She did a great job with the customers and the delivery pickups.

¨Here Angela, you are to give this to the rightful owner only. Don´t ask. It´s just something I need to return.¨ I told Angela quietly so the guys wouldn´t find out. I didn´t need them poking fun at me.

¨Do not tell her I am here if she asks.¨ I continued ¨Give her this note along with the driver´s license. Tell her to follow the instructions perfectly. That I will know if she doesn´t. Angela looked at me strangely but agreed.

¨Are you in any trouble boss? ¨ she asked with a worried look.

¨No, Angie just doing a favor for my sister. You know how crazy she is.¨ I swung my arms in the air as if to prove a point.

¨Oh, okay so I guess you won´t be up front today? ¨ she asked with genuine curiosity.

¨No I´ll be back in the kitchen helping the guys out.¨

¨Thanks for doing this Angela.¨ I walked away and headed to help the guys out for a bit.

Thirty minutes later Bella came into the bakery. I was looking at her through the security cameras I had installed a year earlier. The bakery had been vandalized three years ago and so I finally took the initiative to secure the place better.

Bella looked beautiful. She was wearing a grey t-shirt, some dark blue jeans and some white keds. She had her hair down with a simple clip on the side. Wow, her hair was awesome. It just screamed for me to touch it. I wanted to shove my hair in it just to see if it smelled as good as it looked.

She walked straight to Angela. I could see Angela conversing with her and then she handed Bella the note along with her license. Then Bella surprised me. She kept talking with Angela. Angela picked up a bakery box and filled it with some muffins. She then proceeded to give it to Bella. They walked back to the register where she rang up the sale. I could see Bella taking out a tiny wallet like purse from her jeans and paying for the muffins.

I was going to kill Angela for taking the money from this girl. I didn´t know what to do. A couple of minutes later Bella exited the bakery and I literally ran to the front.

¨What happened Angela? ¨ I asked her.

¨Nothing, I did as you told me. She asked for the person who had given me the note and license and I told her that you weren´t here. You had slipped out for some errands.¨ she said as she served herself some coffee.

¨What else did you talk about? ¨ I asked intrigued.

¨She asked me about the muffins. She wanted me to recommend her some. So I gave her an assortment of them.¨ she continued relating her story while sipping on her coffee.

¨Oh okay, but why did you ring her up? ¨ I asked not wanting to sound upset.

¨Because¨ she added slowly ¨you never told me not to.¨ she finished.

¨Yeah I guess you´re right. I´m sorry I didn´t mean to get upset at you Angie. It´s just that she´s someone special to me.¨ I sighed ¨ I´ll be in the back. If you need anything just holler.¨ I walked out and back into the kitchen.

The rest of my day was uneventful and by six I was sitting at Alice´s place relating my story to her. When I got back to my apartment I was a little restless but happy because the second part of our plan was going to start soon and I was giddy at the idea of seeing Bella again.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 is almost done so it will probably up by Monday. Please review if you have a chance.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

Step 2

When the alarm sounded at 2:30 in the morning again I shot up like a slinky. I had another big day in front of me and was looking forward to seeing through. It had taken me a long time to finally wind down last night and when I finally did Bella starred in my dreams. Her eyes, her face, her beautiful shapely body, her great ass was all I dreamed about and too soon it was time to wake up and get out of bed

I got up from my bed and walked towards the bathroom inside my bedroom. Even though I always shower at night I had to take another shower this morning since there seemed to be something sticky in my boxers. I couldn´t believe it. I hadn´t had a wet dream in years.

I switched the shower on to get the water nice and hot. I pulled my clothes off and stepped under the shower head. The hot water relaxed my stiff muscles. There had been a lot of work lately and my muscles were taking it in. Though my body was definitely relaxing the hot water was doing absolutely nothing for my nerves.

I tried not to think about Bella but my thoughts kept drifting off to how soft her body looked. How I wanted to touch her. Just imagining that made me hard. She makes my body react in a way I can´t describe. My dick was seriously hurting now. I couldn´t remember the last time it had gotten any action. It started to throb again and I took it in my hand and started to stroke it thinking of Bella. As I started to quicken my movements I started imagining how it would feel to be inside her. Soon my body started to lose control as my orgasm overtook me. I steadied myself on the wall and then reached for the shampoo to finish my shower as soon as possible.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. My hair was dripping and the cool air in my room made me shiver. I dressed quickly and hurried into the kitchen. It was already 3:00 in the morning. I couldn´t believe it. I was late. I hadn´t been late ever. Well there was always a first time for everything.

I didn´t even bother with coffee I hurried myself downstairs and opened the back door so that Peter and Mike could walk in.

¨Hey boss slept in huh.¨ Mike said punching me slightly on my arm.

¨ Yeah, I guess I did. ¨ I wasn´t about to explain my morning predicament to these guys no matter what.

¨Hey guys remember that today is Wednesday so we need to have the cranberry scones and cream puffs ready by ten. Lisa from down at Walden´s is going to be doing the pickups this month.¨

¨ There is also an order tomorrow of two dozen onion challah and two dozen large sourdough. Mark will pick up that order at nine in the morning. So those orders get priority tomorrow. I finished giving the guys instructions for the day and got to work.

The rest of the day went quickly and soon enough it was time to head to Alice´s place. I was very curious to know what she thought of the plan so far.

I gathered some scones for Alice and her boyfriend Jasper and headed out. It took me about a ten minute walk but soon I was walking into the apartment.

¨Come in Edward were in the kitchen.¨ I was instantly greeted by my crazy sister.

¨Smells good what are you guys having? ¨ I asked curious. I sat the scones I had brought down on the counter. ¨Here is dessert¨ I said ¨a strong latte is good with them or some plain American coffee would do just as well¨ I finished.

¨ Jasper brought over some pizza from L.R.´s. ¨ Jasper instantly handed me a plate.

¨ Hey Jas. ¨I greeted my soon to be brother in law. I took the plate and served myself some spinach salad. I then served myself a couple of slices of pepperoni pizza. I followed them and sat myself at the kitchen table. I garnished my pizza with some fresh parmesan cheese and some cut up jalapeños. Damn this pizza was good. A little on the greasy side but delicious none the less.

¨So, what´s new? ¨ Alice quipped in between bites.

¨ The first part of the plan is in motion. ¨ I smiled. ¨Now I have to see if she shows on Saturday. ¨ she has to show. I have to see her again.

¨I´m sending her some flowers tomorrow. I´ve already arranged the delivery for tomorrow morning. The delivery boy is going to come by the bakery. I´m sending her some chocolate chip puffs along with the flowers.¨ I smiled evilly at my sister. The puffs were among my favorites. The chocolate chips were bought at a specialty store and they were definitely the best around.

¨So Edward you look extremely happy. It´s really been a long time since I´ve seen you smile so much.¨ Jasper wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

¨Yeah imagine when I finally get a chance to get to know her. She´s going to be the death of me.¨ I said more to myself than anything else. Jasper gave me a quizzical look like he knew something was up with me but didn´t want to spoil it. Instead he smiled and helped himself to another slice of pizza. When I finished everything on my plate I went and took my dishes to the sink.

¨ Sorry sis, I´ll do the dishes tomorrow.¨ I smiled knowing my sister would never tell me anything about the dishes.

¨Well guys I´m heading out because the rest of the week beckons.¨ I got off the couch and said my goodbyes to Alice and Jasper quickly.

The next day while at work I kept imagining how Bella would react to her flowers and puffs. When the delivery boy showed up to pick up the puffs I paid him twenty bucks more to come back and give me a replay of her reaction the delivery. An hour later he returned and I was practically a nervous wreck from the anticipation of what the delivery boy could actually tell me.

¨Hey Mr. Cullen all done.¨ he greeted me as he entered the bakery.

¨So Tony tell me the news.¨ I inquired straight away. I didn´t care who was in the bakery or even if anyone was listening.

¨ She asked right away who they were from but I think she already knew since she kept smiling.¨ Tony said with great big eyes.

¨ I just told her to read the card.¨ Tony smiled. ¨she did, right away she read the card there in front of me. She then told me to wait. Something about having me deliver something to you.¨ He took something out of a basket he was carrying and passed it to me.

¨She said to give this to you along with this note.¨ his eyes got big again as he continued.

¨Man, aren´t you guys too old to be playing ´pass the note´.¨

¨Anyhow Mr. Cullen you´ve been served. If you need anything else don´t hesitate to call.¨ he started to walk out.

¨Tony, here¨ I handed him another ten dollars ¨Thanks again for all the great attention.¨

¨No man, thank you Mr. C. I´ll be seeing you.¨

I opened the dark glassware container and almost fell from surprise. This girl had sent me a container of mushroom risotto. I instantly opened the note.

Good morning Mr. Cullen

I must thank you for the lovely flowers you have sent

to me this morning. They are amazing. They are now

on display on my dining room table.

Thank you also for the puffs. I am going to enjoy one of

them right now with a glass of pinot noir. Since you have

been so nice to me I have taken it to heart and sent you

what I will be having for lunch today. I hope you enjoy it.

Bella

P.S. I´ll be seeing you on Saturday.

Wow now the rest of the week was going to be that much more difficult. I took my risotto to my apartment leaving the rest of the crew to fend the bakery alone for a while. I enjoyed my lunch and afterwards decided on a light nap since it was going to be a long day.

The rest of the week went as planned and soon it was Saturday morning. Last day to get up so early. I didn´t get much sleep since I kept thinking about what the day had in store for me. I was dying to see Bella again and her reaction to this whole situation. I wanted to see her smile and hear her sweet velvety voice. I started imagining her hair pulled up in a ponytail and how beautiful her neck looked with her hair pulled up. Although I must confess that with her hair down she looked amazing.

I had to stop these kinds of thoughts otherwise I was going to get myself into another predicament like the other morning. I went through the motions and soon it was time to head downstairs to the bakery. The morning was extremely hectic from the get go and sooner than I thought it was time to go. I had the guys help me in the kitchen with what I had planned for Bella. Angie went out and bought some flowers for an arrangement to put on the table along with the candles.

I had set up a table in one of the corners of the kitchen. Alice had come in to help me get ready. She had dressed the table with an elegant white table cloth and a black one overlapping the white one. She set candles and the flower arrangement Angie had brought. I had to admit the place looked great.

I then went upstairs to take a nap before Bella arrived. I didn´t want to spoil the mood being tired or being in a foul mood.

I woke up two hours later with the worst hard on I had had in a long time. I tried to ignore it and headed right towards the shower. I quickly undressed and got into the hot shower. The shower relaxed me instantly even though my dick never did. I had to relieve myself again. I struggled with myself. I tried to convince myself that this was the best idea. I didn´t want to think of my erection making an appearance during our dinner. No, that just couldn´t happen. Once my needs were taken care of I was able to clear my thoughts some and concentrated on the rest of my shower.

Once I got out of the shower I dressed myself in the clothes that Alice had set out for me before leaving. She was the greatest sister someone could have.

On my bed she had laid the clothes out. A pair of tan colored Dockers and a buttoned down black shirt. Nice simple combination.

Soon I was ready so I decided to head down to the bakery to get everything else set up. It took me very little time to get things set up and soon I was sitting in the front waiting for her my muse. She arrived five minutes later. She looked absolutely radiant. She was wearing a black pencil skirt and a plum colored shirt. She was wearing her hair down with a simple black clip on the right side. Then I made the mistake to look down. Oh my God. She had the fantastic fuck me black heals. Why oh why had I looked down. I was definitely storing that image for later use. I blushed and opened the door for her.

¨Hi¨ I said softly.

¨ Hi¨ she replied and blushed.

So what do you think? Next Chapter is in Bella´s point of view. Let´s see what she´s been up to. Thanks for reading


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Second Part

BPOV

Losing my purse was beginning to be one of the best things that could have happened to me. After I got home from furniture shopping I decided to take a hot shower and head to bed. My cell phone started ringing which was odd since nobody knew my new number except Alice and my dad.

¨Hello¨ I answered wearily.

¨ Hello my name is Edward. I´m the person holding your purse for ransom.¨ Said a velvety voice ¨Just kidding, we met this morning. You dropped your purse but when I was about to give it you were already gone. ¨ He explained to me. I took the liberty to open your purse. That is how I was able to find a phone for you. ¨

¨Thank you for calling. Where can I pick it up? I don´t want to inconvenience you any further. I told the beautiful man calling.

¨ Like I said, I´m holding it for ransom. I completely understand that I can´t leave you without your driver´s license so I´ll tell you where you can pick that up anytime tomorrow.¨ He gave me clear instructions on how to get my driver´s license but not my purse. How odd.

¨Fine, could you please give me the address of where I am to pick up my driver's license.¨

14000 Mills Avenue, Esme´s Bakery is the name of the establishment.¨

¨Okay I know where that is. What time can I come in? ¨

¨ We´re open…Uh I mean the bakery is open at 6:00 a.m. You can come in anytime after that. ¨ The voice said.

¨Will you then tell me how I might be able to get my purse back? ¨ I asked somewhat bewildered.

¨I´ll leave instructions there on how you can contact me. We´ll go from there. Is that okay with you? ¨ He asked unsure.

¨Okay, just don´t hurt my purse please. It´s the only one I have.¨ I laughed slightly at the idea.

¨One more thing, I need your name so that your driver's license can be delivered to you safely.¨

¨Uh, Isabella Swan. My friends call me Bella but since you kidnapped my purse I guess that wouldn't really make us friends.¨

¨Yes mam, I can settle for Isabella, for now.¨ I stated. ¨ We´ll talk later then. Goodnight.¨

After I hung up the phone I didn´t know what had possessed me to comply to his demands. Sure maybe he was a Greek God and all but I still had some dignity, didn´t I? Well, one thing was for certain. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. I had thought that I was going to spend tomorrow cooped up waiting for the delivery of my furniture. My furniture was to be delivered after nine in the morning so I was going to have to move fast and go down to the bakery before then.

I took a quick shower and got my clothes ready for the morning. The next day I woke up bright and early overly excited about what I was about to do. I went straight to the restroom and readied myself. I dressed myself in some dark jeans and a grey t-shirt and black keds. I pulled my long hair into a pony tail and put a little mascara on. That was enough; okay maybe a little lip gloss. My bottom lip was very full and a little gloss did wonders. I didn´t do anything overly exciting I didn´t want to look like I had spent the whole morning dressing for him when I didn´t even know him.

After spending a half an hour dressing and fixing myself up I walked out of my apartment and into the street. I began to get nervous but I breathed carefully and eventually calmed myself down enough to bring myself to walk into the bakery.

I saw a pretty woman setting some bread down into some trays. She had her back to me. She was tall with dark brown hair. She was wearing a pink apron under a white polo and blue jeans. When she turned around I saw her name tag read Angela.

¨Hi ¨I greeted her as I got closer to her.

¨ Good morning.¨ she smiled ¨how may I help you? ¨ she said in a friendly voice.

¨ Yes, I´m actually here to pick something up. I¨

¨Oh you must be Bella. I was told you were coming in today to pick this up right? She said again taking out my driver's license.

¨Thanks¨ she handed me the license along with an envelope.

¨ I was told to give you as well.¨

¨Oh, I see. Well is Mr. Cullen here. I would like to thank him personally for returning my license.¨ I asked even though I knew what the answer would be. I knew that someone like him would never take a second look at someone like me.

¨Oh he had to step out for some errands.¨ she retorted.

¨ Tell him I said thanks for everything.¨ I was about to leave when I decided on another impulsive action.

¨Hey now that I´m here maybe you could recommend some muffins for me. I love chocolate chip but I thinking I need to expand my horizons and try something else. ¨ I looked straight at her and she smiled.

¨Sure, how many were you looking into getting? ¨

¨A dozen would be enough. ¨ I sounded unsure.

¨Okay let me get you some muffins then. She grabbed a box and started to fill it up with different types of muffins.

¨ That´ll be $12.50 please.¨ She stated while she set the box into a shopping bag.

¨Thanks¨ I said again while grabbing the bag and heading out.

I walked home as fast as I could. I hurried myself up and washed my hands. I grabbed a plate and served a cold glass of milk to go with my muffin. I decided on a cranberry one. Once I was sitting down I opened the envelope and started to read the note inside.

Bella

With this letter you should have received your driver´s license.

You have done well with the first part of the retrieval of your purse.

Now comes the second step.

Saturday at six you need to come back to the bakery where you

Will have to sit and have dinner with me. Afterwards you will get

Your purse back guaranteed. I have done no harm to it.

Thank you for your patience,

Edward

I couldn´t believe it. This beautiful man wanted to have dinner with me on Saturday. I needed to call Alice. I grabbed my phone and dialed.

¨Hello Bella¨ Alice as always answered on the first ring.

¨Hey Alice. Oh I need to see you.¨ I said hurriedly.

¨You are in luck my friend. I am about three blocks away. I was going to head into the bakery.¨ she started telling me.

¨Well don´t¨ I practically yelled. I´ll explain when you get here okay.

¨Sure thing¨ she sang ¨see you in two minutes.¨

She hung up and surely enough she was there in two minutes. She was about to knock when I opened the door.

¨Oh Alice you´re here.¨

¨Sure, what´s wrong? ¨ she asked

¨Nothing, look¨ I handed her the note while I put on some tea for her.

¨ Wow! Well looks like you´ve got yourself a date little missy.¨ she laughed.

¨ Yeah, I guess so but how? I mean I know how but why would he want to. He doesn´t even know me.¨ I handed Alice a plate for her muffin.

¨My question is what are you going to wear? ¨ her eyes went big.

¨I am coming over to help you out.¨ she said serving herself a cup of tea and sitting down on one of the kitchen countertops since I still had no furniture.

¨Sure, I guess so. Just nothing too revealing okay; I don´t want him to think I´m a slut or anything.¨

¨Okay Bells. By the way Sunday I am having breakfast at my parent's house and I want you to come with me. I want you to meet my brothers.¨ she asked me while getting off the counter.

¨ Look, I´ve got to run but I´ll see you tomorrow okay. Thanks for the muffin and the chamomile. It was great.¨ she said while walking away.

The rest of the day was extremely hectic. The furniture store truck arrived at noon and things got kind of wild. Four movers and two hours later everything Alice and I had bought was in the apartment. I got to work getting everything settled in and ready. I wanted my house to have that moved in feeling. I hated the idea of things looking so unused.

By mid afternoon my house was set and ready to go. I settled in early so I could really rest on a real bed tonight. So after a hot shower and some tea I settled in bed. I really needed to buy a television. I ended up getting an old book to read some and then fell asleep.

I woke up early next morning thinking about Edward. I still couldn´t believe I was going to be having dinner with him on Saturday. I got up around eight fixing myself right up. I then had some fruit for breakfast when I got a cooking inspiration. I was going to make some mushroom risotto for an early lunch. I was staying in today so I could hopefully do some job hunting on my computer. I had everything needed for my risotto so I got to it.

About an hour later my risotto was done and I was settling myself in with my lap top when the door bell rang.

I was flabbergasted to find a guy with flowers.

¨Hello delivery for Ms. Bella Swan¨ he said as I opened the door.

¨That would be me.¨ I said with a low voice.

¨These are for you then. Oh and this too.¨ He handed me a brown bag.

¨Who are these from? ¨ I asked the guy even though I was pretty sure who they were from.

¨Well why don´t you look in the card. ¨ he looked suggestively at the card at the base of the flowers.

¨ I believe I will let me get these inside and I´ll be right back.¨ I explained to the guy at the door. I was still at the front door when I started reading the card.

Bella,

I really hope you like the roses. They aren´t as

Beautiful as you but knowing you have them will

Do until I see you again.

I can´t wait to see you on Saturday and introduce

myself properly.

Until Saturday,

Edward

While I was reading I was hit with a sudden inspiration.

¨ Will you be returning with Mr. Cullen? ¨ I asked suddenly curious.

¨Yes mam. I need to go back by there. Is there anything you wish me to tell him? ¨ he

asked just as curious.

¨Not really tell but something I would want you to deliver to him as well. Would you be able to? ¨

¨Sure thing.¨

¨Well then just a second let me go get it. ¨ I hurried myself into the kitchen and put some of the risotto I had made into a glass container and then into a little cotton bag for the delivery boy to take to him. I also started to write a note to go along with it.

Good morning Mr. Cullen

I must thank you for the lovely flowers you have sent

to me this morning. They are amazing. They are now

on display on my dining room table.

Thank you also for the puffs. I am going to enjoy one of

them right now with a glass of pinot noir. Since you have

been so nice to me I have taken it to heart and sent you

what I will be having for lunch today. I hope you enjoy it.

Bella

P.S. I´ll be seeing you on Saturday.

I also went ahead and took out a twenty dollar bill to give to the delivery boy.

¨Here¨ I handed the bag with the glass container to the guy and the note to deliver.

¨Here you go. Thank you for all your troubles¨ I added as I handed him the money.

¨It´s a real pleasure. Here is my card in case you ever need another delivery. ¨ He handed me a business card.

¨ Thank you Tony.¨ I called him by what I presumed was his name.

¨Bye¨ he called out and started walking into the hallway.

When I came back into my new dining room I decided I would be enjoying dessert as well. I served myself a plate of mushroom risotto and a glass of Valentino´s Pinot Noir. A perfect combination with the earthy flavors of the mushrooms and the thick sauce of the risotto. After finishing up I took out one of the puffs Edward had sent and decided to pour another glass of the wine. I would have never thought that a combination like that would have been mingled but it did. I thoroughly enjoyed my early lunch.

The rest of my week passed in exactly the same manner. I did some major job hunting on my lap top and even managed to score an interview on Friday morning which I believe went pretty well.

Now Saturday had come right around the corner and I had absolutely no idea of what I was going to do with my nerves being a perfect wreck. Alice had called me earlier to tell me she was coming over to help me for my big date. At five exactly Alice arrived at the apartment sporting a great big bag full of her goodies which were sure to make me suffer.

¨ Okay Bella let´s get you ready for your big date.¨ Alice looked like she could honestly burst from happiness.

¨Right¨ I didn´t really mind though. An hour later I was ready to head out for my date. Alice had dressed me in a simple black pencil skirt and a plum colored shirt. The only thing I really didn´t care for were the shoes. They were black and very high. They were surely to be dangerous on my feet. I was just going to have to extra careful. After Alice took off I decided to leave as well. I didn´t want to be late and staying here was just going to make me more nervous.

I walked out into the street and soon I was in front of the bakery. From the outside I could see Edward leaning on one of the counters. He looked serene just waiting there. As soon as he saw me he stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

¨ Hi¨ he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sweet kisses**

She is so beautiful. I kept thinking to myself. I couldn´t think of anything else except how great that skirt looked on her. I became envious of the way the material caressed her hips. I quickly opened the door to let her in.

¨ Hi¨ I said trying to sound as calm as possible.

¨Hi¨ she repeated the same word I used only she had a beautiful smile on her lips.

¨Come in, I´ve been waiting for you.¨

¨You look beautiful by the way.¨ I looked away momentarily so she wouldn´t notice my blush.

¨Thank you.¨ she said as she entered the bakery.

¨Here is your purse by the way.¨ I had taken the purse from a storage closet and had it in my hands at the time she came in.

¨Oh¨ she exclaimed ¨Does this mean I can go now? ¨ She asked with mischief in her eyes.

¨No, on the contrary you have to stay and pay up. You have to endure dinner with me. ¨ I wagged my eyebrows at her. She just smiled at the silliness of it all.

¨ Come follow me to the back. Dinner is waiting. I really hope you like fettuccini. I made fettuccini alfredo with shrimp. ¨ she was now walking by my side and I could feel the electricity humming between us. It was going to be tough keeping my hands off her.

¨I love fettuccini¨ she smiled shyly.

¨ Well good. By the way your risotto was evil. It was delicious. I was tempted to leave some for my sister but decided against it. She doesn´t deserve it. ¨ I hadn´t meant to give away that I had a sister since Alice didn´t want her to know yet. I don´t know why but I wasn´t betting against her just yet.

¨Here¨ I pulled the chair out for her. ¨ Sit ¨ I instructed.

¨ You don´t want me to help you? ¨ she asked sweetly. I walked quickly into the

¨ No, tonight is for you. I want to serve you. ¨ I walked into the kitchen and served our salads. I walked back to the table with both our salad plates.

¨I hope you enjoy this salad. I made it myself.¨ I walked back into the kitchen and grabbed the garlic bread I had made especially for dinner. When I came back to the table she was trying to open the wine bottle I had set at the table.

¨Here let me help you with that.¨ I opened and poured both of us some wine.

¨Thanks a lot.¨ She smiled and took a sip of the wine I had poured for her. We started eating our salad and soon was serving our pasta. The dinner was quiet for a long time. A little too quiet I was beginning to think that maybe she was uncomfortable until she spoke up.

"So…" she says.

"Hi," I reply. "How's your afternoon been?"

"Okay I guess just this purse kidnapper."

"Show me where and I'll kick his ass," I say with a smirk.

"Don´t worry. I think he´s harmless."

"I'm sure he is."

"Okay." I exhale, leaning back on my chair, ¨I hope you´re enjoying dinner. You know I

still have dessert planned so save some room.

She laughs. "Okay actually dessert sounds great."

"I´m glad because I made some double chocolate mousse."

"Well Edward, that sounds delicious.¨ She smiled.

After finishing up I cleared the dishes and put on some coffee while I served our desserts.

¨How do you like your coffee? ¨ I asked.

¨ Black, please.¨

¨Sure¨

When I came back to the table Bella was staring at me intently.

"So besides kidnapping, What do you do?"

"I work here. See, a perfectly respectable job. "

¨ Wow! I´m impressed. This mousse is fabulous.¨ She licked the spoon. The followed the spoon. I was actually envious of it.

¨ well thanks. Stop or you´re going to make me blush. ¨

¨ That would be a sight since I´m the one whose always blushing.¨ she said quietly. Once we were done she helped me clear the dishes and then she decided it was time to walk her home. We walk out after locking the doors and setting the alarm to the bakery. We walked down the street and soon enough we were in front of a building almost exactly like the one where I lived only a block and a half away. When we got to the front entrance of the building I started getting nervous because I really wanted to try something. What the hell I was going for it.

"I just want to try one thing. Then you're free to tell me to fuck off. You have your purse back so you never have to give me the light of day again.¨ I had gotten closer to her trying to close the distance as much as possible.

She smiles a little then and so do I. "What is it?" she whispers, even though I'm pretty sure she knows what I'm about to do.

"I need to kiss you."

I pause, for just a second, to wait for her response. When she doesn't say anything I lean in and brush my lips against hers. Her lips were soft and heaven. That is the only way they could be described. I press in cautiously, pulling her bottom lip between mine just a little before letting go altogether.

I wait just a little then I start to straighten up to see her reaction. I could feel her hot sweet breath on me sweet. Now I missed it. When sought her eyes they were closed. She opened them carefully and found mine. She never pulled away though.

I look into her eyes to see if there is any apprehension in them. When I see that she is looking at me with the same look I make a quick decision. She is going to have to be the one to slow this down.

¨Let´s go inside.¨ she says quietly. I take her hand and she leads me through the front entrance and up the stairs to her apartment. She let´s go of my hand quickly and fumbles through a tiny purse where she gets her keys. She opens the door quickly and walks inside in a hurry.

¨ Come in, I don´t bite, you know. ¨ She says with a smile.

¨Thanks¨ I reply.

Once I´m in her living room I take my place in front of her. Once I´m in front I take her face with my hands, very gently and I lean in for another kiss. A real kiss this time, my lips press to hers. The kiss first starts out soft and slow our mouths closed just brushing against each other. Then I feel her. Her hand snakes around me and reaches for my hair. I feel her as her lips respond against mine. The heat in my chest is undeniable but I keep my hold soft. I keep myself from grabbing on to her to hard because I don´t want to scare her off with my desire. Gently, I pull at her bottom lip. Then I feel her, as she starts to kiss me back her lips hard on mine.

I open my mouth just a little and can feel and taste her breath. Shit, she tastes better than I imagined. This girl tastes and feels so much better than anything I could have ever thought, I feel bad about my daydreams. Then her mouth opens too and so the kiss deepens even more. We are now equals with her kissing me with the same abandon I had been seconds before.

The kiss spirals on. I slip in to find her tongue with mine. I groan; she groans. I slide my hand into her hair. No more exploring nothing gentle. Her hands are on my shoulders now. Her body has pressed itself to mine as if hanging on. I step forward with her until I have her against a door. This is so real and I really don´t want this to end but it wouldn´t be right to do this like this. It would feel like a one night stand and I don´t want that for us. She means a lot more to me than just a one nighter.

I gently break the kiss setting salt and pepper kisses all over her face, her lips, her eyes. I look straight into her eyes then.

¨Beautiful¨ I manage to say ¨I don´t want it to be like this.¨ I don´t want you to feel like I took advantage of you.¨ I manage to say between kisses.

¨ You´re not.¨

¨I know I wouldn´t be, but I want to do this the right way.¨ I breathe into her hair.

¨Do you have any plans tomorrow?¨ I continue. ¨ I´m not done with you, you know.¨

¨I´m sorry Edward¨ she pulls herself away a little ¨I have plans with my friend Alice.¨ she says as she sighs.

¨Look maybe I can tell her …¨

¨No beautiful, you go ahead with your plans with your friend. I´ll see you any other day you can meet with me. ¨ I continued fully aware we would be continuing this tomorrow.

¨ Well okay.¨ she tells me sweetly. She walks me to the door and gives me a goodnight kiss before I head out to my apartment so I can call Alice and give her the news. God, I am such a woman.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it. Please review if you get a chance. Next chapter should be put up tomorrow. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting time

I woke up to a beautiful morning. I knew I had to hurry otherwise Alice was going to eat me alive. I was very nervous about meeting her brothers. I never had brothers or sisters since Charlie didn´t want to remarry after Renee. Too bad for me since I had always wished I had a younger sibling while I was growing up.

I got up quickly and decided to take a quick shower before meeting Alice and her family. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the restroom. I undressed quickly and showered. When I got out I dressed myself in blue sundress and some cute white sandals. I knew Alice would be happy about the way I dressed today. She didn´t care too much about my t-shirts or my jeans.

I went to the kitchen and decided on making my buttermilk blueberry muffins. I knew they were wonderfully tasty and were not bad to look at either. I wasn´t really doing it to impress anybody but I did want to take something over with Alice and my muffins were always a hit.

Thirty five minutes and a cup of coffee later Alice arrived spritzy as ever.

¨Ready to go Bella? ¨ she asked sweetly.

¨ Sure just let me get the muffins I made this morning.¨ I said embarrassed. I know they aren´t as good as the one´s we´ve been having from the bakery but they aren´t bad.¨

¨Well thanks Bella. I´m sure they are delicious.¨ She quipped.

¨So are you ready? She asked again after I grabbed the container with the muffins.

¨ Yup, ready as I´ll ever be I guess. ¨ I said as I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house with my friend by my side.

¨So I see you have your purse? She asked.

¨ You´re seeing correctly, my dear.¨ I said sarcastically

¨ Edward ´the purse kidnapper´ gave it back to me yesterday at dinner.¨

¨So how was your diner with him? ¨ she asked giving me a big grin.

¨ Perfect Alice maybe we can talk when we get back from your parents house.¨ I told her. I didn´t really want to discuss it with her brothers there.

¨ Sure Bella.¨ We got into her car and she started driving. She was a crazy driver but I knew she would get us there. Twenty minutes later we were arriving at Alice´s parent´s place. It was a beautiful home. She parked in the driveway.

¨Well Bella, this is home¨ she stated with confidence. ¨ My parents are away for the week but my brothers should be here.¨ she continued. So let´s mosey on down.¨ She got out of the car quickly. We headed for the front door and as we were walking in a great big guy jumped in front of me.

¨Hey there I´m Emmett Alice´s big brother. I´m sure he´s told you about me.¨ he wagged his eyebrows as he said this.

¨ Don´t mind my husband.¨ A beautiful girl with hair to die for walked into the living room. ¨ I don´t take him out enough I guess.¨

¨No harm.¨ I answered to her.

¨ Let me take that from you so you guys can head on out to the patio. ¨ she took the container from me and walked towards what I suppose is the kitchen.

¨ Well come on.¨ Emmett said. ¨ Let´s get some grillin done before you know who gets here and starts to kick us out of the grill.¨ we walked out to the patio.

¨ Do you have anything I can help with? ¨ I asked. I felt kind of useless just standing there.

¨No, just sit there. We want to hear about you.¨ Emmett continued. ¨Rosie should be out in just a second. She´s bringing some glasses out for us.¨

Just at that moment another guy walked out to the patio. I didn´t know him either. I supposed he was the other brother even though he looked nothing like either Emmett or Alice.

¨Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend.¨ Alice politely introduced us.

¨ Hi nice to meet you Bella. Alice has talked a lot about you. I actually feel like I´ve known you for a while now.¨ he spoke directly to me while he stretched his hand to greet me.

¨Hi Jasper nice to meet you too.¨ I shook his hand carefully.

¨So where´s Ed….¨

¨He´s actually parking the car.¨ Alice interrupted Jasper from whatever he was going to say. Just as she was saying this Rosalie came out with some glasses and Edward was behind her with my muffins in one hand. What the fuck. What was Edward doing here?

¨ Hi beautiful¨ he walked to the table set the muffins down and then walked in front of me and gave me a kiss. ¨Glad you could join us.¨ he finished.

"Those muffins look great, Bella," Emmett laughed. ¨Did you make them yourself?¨

I felt the warmth creep up into my cheeks and laughed. "They are, trust me! I made them this morning."

"Aaaahhhh!" Edward ooohed, staring at the muffins just a little. Jasper had left the room and at that moment was walking back in with a great bowl of salad in his hand.

"What are you girls squealing about?" he asked.

"Bella's muffins!" Alice squealed.

He walked over and stared at my muffins like he were staring at a green eyed one armed monster. ¨What´s wrong with them? ¨ He asked unsure of all the commotion in the room.

"Can I grab one," he said as he reached out to get one, and Alice smacked his hand. "Don't even think about it, mister! Those are for dessert." She shooed him away instantly. ¨Besides that I invited Bella so I get the first¨ she gave me a big smile while everyone else laughed.

Jasper looked at me sheepishly and I just shrugged, smiling.

"Those are beautiful, Bella," Edward commented. "Do all your muffins look that nice?"

"Well, they are all different, but yeah, I guess so." I was starting to feel really self-conscious and really wanted to focus the attention on anything other than me or my muffins. Muffins were just muffins after all and besides all of that Edward was the baker here not me. They couldn´t be talking seriously about my silly muffins.

"Well, you should seriously consider doing this at the bakery. Or at least give Edward the recipe for them. These would different from anything in the bakery, don´t you think? ¨

¨No, I really don´t think so. I mean I´ve tried the muffins at the bakery and mine don´t hold a light to those.¨ I said weakly. Now I knew for sure that their comments were condescending.

She grinned, "Are you kidding? You must be joking or you clearly don´t see your potential Bella.¨ Alice picked up her voice.

Well this isn´t the place to talk about this anyways. Besides isn´t somebody hungry yet? ¨ I tried to change the direction of the conversation

I walked towards Edward who was standing in front of the table.

¨Besides that I would really like to know why you are here? Or maybe how you know Alice? I asked in a low voice once I stood in front of me. Everyone was feigning our low discussion.

¨ Alice is my brother and as you might have guessed that would make Emmett my brother.¨ he said smiling his crooked smile.

¨ Hey I resent that.¨ Emmett yelled from over the grill.

¨Sorry bro, I didn´t mean it.¨ he made his eyes wide.

¨ Okay, now I understand all the mystery in Alice´s comments this week.¨ Bella said shaking her head. ¨But why wouldn´t you tell me that Edward is your brother? ¨ I asked really not understanding her motives.

¨ That is simple to answer Bella. You wouldn´t have wanted to go on that date with him. Besides that you know how difficult you are and you really don´t see yourself clearly. I didn´t want you to bail on me.¨ She picked up some veggies from a tray and walked over to where Emmett was standing.

"Well, come on, guys! Let's get the meat and veggies on the grill," Alice practically ordered. A few minutes later Emmett yelled at us to come and eat so we walked over to the bar where they had eventually set up everything. We grabbed our plates and suddenly my stomach growled loudly and I realized that I hadn´t had much for breakfast. Edward looked at me and smiled sweetly.

"Hungry?"

"I haven't eaten much today," I said, embarrassed.

"Well, you better fill up your plate, then."

"Anyone want a beer?" Jasper asked.

"I'll take one, please," I said. I didn´t usually drink but it seemed appropriate that I drink right now. Maybe the alcohol would calm my suddenly crazy nerves.

Edward shouted over his shoulder, "Me, too."

Jasper walked over and handed everyone their beers and we dug in. We spent the rest of the day chatting about everything we could come up with; it was playful and carefree, and just what I needed. I sat back and listened with a smile on my face and felt grateful in this moment that this small group of people had included me in their circle of friends. I was suddenly very aware of how happy I was in this new place that seemed to really care for me.

"Who's up for dessert?" I asked. ¨Or maybe you guys want to try them at breakfast tomorrow.¨ I asked suddenly embarrassed.

"Me!" "Me!" "Muffins, Muffins!" I heard them all shout out at the same time.

"I'll go get them."

"I'll help," Edward offered.

I felt kind of nervous. Edward and I were going to be alone, and I had no idea what he was thinking. "Um… sure." We had been alone yesterday and it was wonderful but now I really didn´t feel so courageous.

We pushed our chairs away from the table and stood at the same time. I noticed everyone subtly looking at each other and a few smirks, but ignored them. Walking to the bar, Edward looked at me as if there was something he wanted to say. I smiled.

"I have to try one now before the rest. ¨ he urged like a little kid.

I watched as he picked one of my muffins and slowly lifted it up to his nose and inhaled. He licked his lips and slowly brought the muffin to his mouth and took a bite, his eyes never leaving mine. He slowly chewed the muffin and carefully and slowly pursed his lips, taking in the different flavors of the buttermilk and the blueberries. He swallowed and I watched as his throat constricted and then watched as his tongue which had kissed me last night took a final pass across his lips. It was literally the hottest thing I had ever watched a grown man do with food. I wanted to taste his lips but fought against my urge.

¨Wow Bella these are practically orgasmic. ¨ he said that and then blushed.

¨Thanks.¨ I said.

"Please come work in my kitchen. Please come bake with me."

I knew I was being a sicko but all I heard was ´come' and ´with me´ and I had to shake my head slightly to get all the naughty images that had come into my head. I had never been that bold, but I knew one thing, I felt I was falling for this beautiful man.

¨I can´t Edward. I will make you muffins whenever you want me to but I can´t work with you.¨ I said looking into his eyes.

¨At least say that you will think about it? ¨

¨I will.¨

The rest of the day passed quickly and everyone seemed to love my muffins as much as Edward had. Soon it was time for me to take off.

¨ Alice I will take Bella home.¨ Edward stated to his sister.

¨Okay¨ Alice didn´t say anything else

¨ It was really nice meeting all of you guys.¨ Emmett was the first to come to my side and give me a big hug.

¨I hope you can stick around.¨ he said ¨I really like the thought of gaining you as a sister.¨ he smiled. I of course blushed.

¨ Nice meeting you.¨ Jasper added as he gave me a one armed hug.

¨ Yeah¨ Rosalie added. ¨Just do us all a favor and don´t put up with any of his crap, okay? She teased.

¨Nice meeting all of you as well.¨ I said as I left with the house with Edward holding my hand.

¨Hey Bella¨ Alice yelled across the yard ¨We´ll talk tomorrow.¨ she added.

¨Okay¨ I said as I climbed into Edwards's car.

We soon got to my apartment. He opened the car door and held out his hand to me. I took it and we once again walked through the front entrance of my apartment.

¨Am I going to get an invitation tonight? ¨ Edward asked as he got closer to me.

¨Would you like to come in? ¨ I asked politely ¨Maybe have some coffee with me? ¨ I continued.

¨ That sounds great¨

We walked upstairs and into her apartment. She opened a door and hung her purse inside the closet. Then she went and hung her keys in a key holder next to the front door.

¨Would you mind making the coffee while I go and change into something more comfortable? ¨ she asked smiling.

¨Of course not. I can do anything you ask me to but please don´t change. You look absolutely breathtaking in that dress.

I really didn´t know what to make of his comment so instead I walked over to him and grabbed a hold of his hands. He then leaned in and kissed me sweetly. I didn´t know what to make of this. I loved his kisses. I didn´t want him to think that I was this easy; inviting him into my apartment and practically jumping on him.

***** EPOV ******

This day had been absolutely great. I was now in Bella´s dining room kissing her. We kiss for a long time, until she's breathing real heavy, her hands are in my hair and she's arching herself up against me. I slide one of the strings of her dress off to kiss her shoulders and her neck.

I start backing us up, pulling her towards what I presume is her bedroom praying that this is the correct thing to do because otherwise I am going to do the wrong thing. If this is what she wants? I keep kissing her and tugging her forward. She doesn´t seem to care. She just hangs onto me and meets every one of my kisses with everything she´s got.

Spinning her into her room, I slam the door behind her and with one hand and back her into the door. She groans softly as I press her to the door. I release her mouth momentarily to move again to her neck. I untie the strings of her dress that are on her shoulders and her dress falls to her waist. This is when I notice she isn´t wearing a bra. I carefully run my fingers down her neck and slide them down her chest to her beautiful cleavage.

It's a long slow descent down her torso. I move to her neck again—just so I can take a look at her. She's so pale, all smooth swells and curves. She arches her back and I kiss her neck gently.

I hold her waist and kiss and nip at her neck until her head again falls back and her back arches. I slide my hand up her ribs heading for the fullness of her beautiful breasts. Her skin is so soft and pale. The little sounds that are coming out of her are making me crazy with desire. I really don´t want to rush this. I want tonight to be completely about her. I have been hard for her since we arrived at her house but I am going to make this last. I want to remember every single touch and kiss between us.

I take my sweet time, eventually getting her on the bed. I´ve already stripped myself of my button down shirt and the t-shirt I was wearing underneath. Now we are lying together wrapped around each other, pressed so tight I can feel her heartbeat. Her nails scrape my across my scalp and I keep nipping at her neck and then I start nibbling on her earlobe.

My hands won´t stop moving. I can´t seem to get enough of her skin. Her breasts are perfect in my hands. I pull her knee up and her dress shifts up exposing her beautiful legs to me. She sits up and unclasps her sandals and I do the same with my shoes. Then she is back hugging me. She hooks her leg around my hip and it is now my turn to moan as I rock myself against her. I know I´m going to lose my mind once I get inside her so anything that is going to come to make this a perfect night is definitely going to have to be before that.

Everything else comes off her just as slowly. I ease her dress off her while I press her down and kiss her like crazy. She tastes divine. When she's just in her underwear, I scoot down and kiss her gently on her hip along the edge of her panties, over the fabric, right where she can feel it the most. She doesn't hesitate when I slide her white panties down her long legs.

I put my mouth everywhere. On her breasts, her stomach, her thighs, the hollow of her hip and I put my hands everywhere my mouth has been. She reaches for my zipper, but I want to focus on her first. I want her to feel cherished and to know what she makes me feel. Besides that I know if she touches me, this will all be over too soon, so I pull her hands up and wrap them around my neck as I kiss her. My fingers go lower and find new places on her. I find soft, slick wet places. I figure out what she likes and how to touch her. This experience is mind-blowing.

All this experience has been wordless. I want to say her name; like a reverence. I want to hear her say mine. But it's like we're under a spell in the silence and dark, and words would ruin it. So I kiss her instead of talking. I press soundless whispers into her skin that tell her how beautiful she is and how good she feels. I let her gasps and moans and all her little sexy sounds speak for her.

I use my fingers until she comes for the first time, shaking and sighing under me. I can't wait any longer. She lays spent as I shrug out of the last of my clothes and get ready. I climb over her, trying not to crush her. Her long, pale legs are wrapping around me. I kiss the side of her neck and then I'm inside her. God she is so tight. I was right. Once I'm there I can barely think. It's all just heat and sensation and _tightness. _ I slide my arms under her shoulders and wrap my hand over her head to anchor myself as I finally just take and take. I pound hard and swiftly.

Bella and I have found a rhythm. She is writhing under me in a way which makes me believe she is close again. I bite my lip hard and try not to feel the heat or the tightness. I just focus on getting her there. She finally gives a little cry and goes stiff. She scrapes her fingernails down my back and she then she bites my shoulder. And then I´m there too. My rhythm is lost and I try to gasp into the hollow of her neck as everything whites out with my orgasm.

The combination of bliss and lethargy start to reel me in. I slide myself out of her and move my weight off her slim body. She´s laid out, eyes closed smile on her lips. I curl up on my side facing her holding one of her hands in mine and fall asleep next to my beautiful girl

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was terribly fun to write. Please review and let me know how my first lemon ever was. **


End file.
